


Kankri puts a sound up Karkat's bulge and good times were had the end

by kachek47



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bulge/Nook, Dom Kankri, Illustrated, M/M, Some Fuckery Right Here, Sounding, Sub Karkat, Terrible Kinky Bullshit, Xeno, karkri - Freeform, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachek47/pseuds/kachek47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Hope you like weird kinky troll sex as much as I do lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri puts a sound up Karkat's bulge and good times were had the end

* * *

 

“I can’t.”

His voice is cracked, teary, and he clings helplessly to your sweater as he trembles. You’ve never seen anyone so utterly defenseless. It’s gorgeous.

“Yes you can, you’ve done so good so far, do you need me to pause?”

His answer comes in the form of his horns at your collarbone and the few shuddering breaths that wrack his small frame. You keep his bulge cupped and supported in your hand, he’s been doing so well at keeping himself still for you, though it was easier now that the tubing had passed nearly all the way through.

“Are you ready to continue?”

There’s a pause, and then movement at your collarbone, the jostle of a nod. You slide the sound out a fraction of an inch, and then nudge back at the barrier you’d both been trying to get past the last few sessions. This time was different, you found it more giving, and it took only a moment of pressure before the next few inches of sound sank home.

Karkat cries out and jerks against you, his bulge tries to thrash but you keep it held firm in your grip and quickly pinch the tip of the tubing. It takes a few seconds until Karkat sags against you, heaving breaths.

“How close are you?”

“I’m right there.”

His reply is breathless and slurred. You lift the hand from his bulge carefully and lower the tubing as you do so, keeping it pinched but allowing his bulge to hang limply, pleased at how he only manages a weak twitch. You’d been working on training him to keep it still. Your spare hand moves to his face, smoothing a wet thumb over his burning cheek, and you don’t even have to tell him to suck his own fluid off your gloved finger when you grip his chin and slide it into his yielding mouth.

“You are not allowed to come until I tell you to do so. You’ve done very well Karkat, I’m very happy with you.”

“Pleabe.” He mouths around your thumb and you press down on his tongue hard for a moment before removing your finger.

“Please what? Be specific when you ask me for things.”

“Please master can I come?” It’s so slurred you can hardly understand him, normally you would punish him for not speaking clearly to you but you think he’s at his limit for tonight and his genitals are currently in too delicate a situation to handle anything but an imminent orgasm.

“You may in a moment. You’ve been very good for me tonight. May I touch your bulge?”

“Yes please fff-yes.” Good boy. You’ve taught him not to cuss.

You leave his head at your chest as you reach down again, and this time you slowly unpinch the tip of the tubing you’d threaded into his genebladder. He doesn’t last long. You give him permission to come after about ten seconds and he’s gone, jerking against you and making the loudest series of noises you think you’ve ever heard come out of a troll, and then he’s limp.

Not just limp, deadweight. Your stomach drops.

You try to be gentle as you quickly pull the sound out of his retracting bulge, and support his head as you lay him back, propping his legs up on one arm to get the blood to his head.

You tug one glove off with your teeth and reach over to tug the slip knot on his wrists free and pat his cheek.

“Karkat. Karkat come back to me, it’s done, you’re done, come back.”

It’s happened before, but it doesn’t mean every moment isn’t gut wrenching worry until he groans into your hand. Relief lets you breathe again, and you stroke his cheek as he comes to.

“Did I…?”

“You came. The sound is out, you are still blindfolded, you’re on your back on the floor and I am holding your legs up. It was only for a moment.”

“Holyfuck.”

Karkat brings one hand up to rake through his hair, and then splays his arms to his sides, though he kept the blindfold on.

“Think that was the most intense orgasm I ever had in my life.”

You can tell. If only by the sheer size of the cooling wet spot you feel on one thigh.

“We’re doing this again.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me I can't get that pic center aligned for the life of me. the html says it's centered but it LIES.


End file.
